


Diverging Paths

by JadeEnder



Series: Altered [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Merged, and a new name, shadow gets an upgrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: Shadow shuddered a little bit. Among other things we still wasn't used to people talking so easily about mirrors, before this whole thing he'd never talked about his mirror not to anyone. He'd told Vio of course, but he trusted Vio.





	Diverging Paths

"The mirror." Twilight said. "We have to find his mirror before he comes back to finish what he started.

Shadow shuddered a little bit. Among other things we still wasn't used to people talking so easily about mirrors, before this whole thing he'd never talked about his mirror not to anyone. He'd told Vio of course, but he trusted Vio. 

Turning his thoughts back to the mirror Shadow wondered, when he had first been taken to the darks camp he'd seen Callous wearing his mirror openly. But that could have easily been a fake. 

Callous had used him back then, even had the gal to thank him for helping, called him a Maverick. Four, likely guided by Vio had told him that Maverick was meant an independent person or someone who doesn't go with a group. Shadow was willing to bet Callous hadn't meant it to be nice.

"Shadow." Four bumped his shoulder. "You're spiraling."

Shadow turned towards his light rolling the tension out of his shoulders. "I'm fine."

"You were thinking about what Callous did." There was no question only a statement. 

"I was. He used me Four, he mocked me for it too. I'm done just sitting around and being afraid, I'm going to take things back." Shadow turned away from his light and stood. The dark addressed the others. "I'm going to find the mirror."

There was a light murmur of disagreement around the room.

"You aren't going off on your own." Legend said. "We need to…"

"He needs to leave." Everyone looked at Tempest who come forward from the corner he had been hiding away in to see that he was pointing at Hyrule. "Callous could be watching and if he is then you're going to tell him your whole plan."

Hyrules shoulders fell as he stood. "I'm going outside then."

Warriors moved to intercept him. "You don't have to leave, we don't know that Callous is watching you. If his mirror is hidden he would have no way to watch you."

"There are many ways to watch someone, especially for someone versed in magic like Callous." Curse said. "I agree with Tempest he needs to leave. We've all seen what Callous can do, if he knows our plan we'd be better off having no plan at all."

"It's fine." Hyrule breathed as he opened the door and stepped out. "I know what I need to do."

As Hyrule defeatedly left everyone turned back to Shadow.

"Shadow look I know you have problems with Callous but you cant go running off alone. We all need to go after the mirror." Twilight said.

"We can't have 14 people running around the dark world looking for the mirror, it'll invite getting attacked, there's more in the dark world than darks like us." Shadow held his ground. "And I don't want to be called that anymore, I'm done being a shadow and done hiding. Call me Maverick." 

"Ok Maverick, and how are you going to find the mirror? What's your plan?" Time questioned going the conversation. " Or do you plan to run blindly around the dark world until you stumble upon something."

"Time." Four said warningly. "Don't underestimate him."

The elder held up his hands and waited for Maverick to answer. 

"Callous is careful and manipulating, I learned that the hard way. But none of us would leave our mirrors somewhere that wasn't important to us. I can travel the dark world carefully and find out as much about him as possible, if I'm alone I have a better chance of slipping past the others, including Callous." Maverick explained carefully watching as the lights considered it.

"I'll go with you." Four said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No. You would stand out too much, a light in the dark world is like ink in water, everyone will be able to tell you're there. It's safest if I go alone." Moving away from Four the dark waited for another objection.

"I'm going to come with you." Everyone surprisedly looked at Curse. "I've traveled the dark world alone for a long time, I know how to traverse it carefully and some sights that may help us. Since you've been avoiding the dark world a guide should help."

Maverick clicked his tongue lightly. "Fine, I will admit I don't know the place very well. If it's all set I'm leaving as soon as possible." 

"I'm not going to object but both of you need to practice patience. You have the best intention but you may put yourself into more danger that way. If anything goes wrong you shadow travel back to us as quickly as possible." Time counseled looking the two darks over. Maverick held firm and tried not to wilt as Time examined him. The tilt of his head, the look in his eyes, they reminded him or Eternal.

"Of course." Curse answered for him. "I can be ready to leave by night fall."

Maverick nodded at his new companion. "Night sounds perfect. Glad all that's settled. Someone call in Hyrule, he doesn't need to wait outside."

Maverick settles back into his corner as the links dissipated slightly, Warriors went outside to get Hyrule and Curse, Ravio and Legend, the little trio disappeared back into Legends bedroom.

Four came back to him and sat down again. "You're going then, so soon after we got you back?"

"We've been together for weeks Four." He shot back. "Just not face to face I guess."

"You need to do this so I won't stop you, I'm glad to see some of the old you again, the strength of will. But you need something else." Four takes looking at his dark. "You need a sword."

____________________________________________________________________________

Before he knew it Maverick and Four were shadow traveling through the dark realm quickly to Fours home and forge. After informing the other lights of his plan Four had insisted and gotten him to go.

As they entered the small area off the main house that served as Four’s forge he noticed the little details, the coals were dead in their trof, a hand cranked bellows above it. Several little side projects sat on the tables and tools hung from pegs on the walls. Four went into the house and came back out with something wrapped in cloth.

“This is something I started to work on after you died, or I thought you died.” Four uncovered the object and showed that it was a jet black sword. The sword wasn’t shaped like Four but instead had a slightly curved edge as thought it was made from a fang, the length of his forearm the cross guard was made of soft brown leather and a four colored gemstone was inlaid at the end.

“You made this for me?” Maverick questioned reaching out to touch the blade. 

“It helped me work through you being gone. I never believed when I made it that I’d actually be able to give it to you. I’m only sorry it had to wait so long to give it to you.” Four smiled as Maverick tested the blade. It was light and short enough for him to use without it feeling out of control. “I know you need some way to defend yourself, and more than that you need something thats all your own.”

“It’s perfect. Thank you Four.” Holding the sword down the dark hugged his light. As his eyes, fell onto a table across the room he noticed some dragon scale looking armor. “I have an idea to match this new blade.”

___________________________________________________________________________

When Four and Maverick returned it was near nightfall, after a brief goodbye Curse and Maverick set off from Legends house.

“Be careful.” Four gave his dark one more hug before he pulled away. As Four pulled away Maverick snuck his mirror into Fours pocket, there it would be safe until he came back. 

Time patted the dark on the shoulder and gave him a strict look. “Remember what I said, any danger and you come back here.” 

Ravio, Legend, and Curse had their own little goodbyes to the side and Maverick didn’t pry. When Curse was finally done he joined Mavericks side and took in the sight of his traveling partner.

“I like the new look, it suits you better.” Curse commented, Maverick smiled brushing aside the dragon scale plates that went over his shoulders to better expose the sheath across his back holding his sword he was currently calling the Dragon Fang. 

“Thanks.” Maverick turned away from his friend and light towards the shadows the setting sun cast. “Lets go.” 

Curse and Maverick stepped into the shadows and a feeling like being pulled through a waterfall went over them as the world turned mono chrome. Maverick took in the feeling as he breathed in the air, as much as he hated the dark world he couldn’t deny the way it made him feel more powerful how it felt right to be there, like a weight was lifted off. 

Before he could even take a step forward Curse rounded on him. “First of all you need to do things exactly as I say. If I say jump back into the shadows or to hide you need to do it. And you need to hide your eyes.”

Maverick suddenly noticed the older darks eyes were now a shining crimson, a small glimmer of fear passed over Maverick as he shook his head. “I’m not going to pretend to be a true dark. I’m fine just like this.”

Curse rubbed his nose. “That’s not what I mean, walking around with those baby blue eyes you paint a target on your back as an outsider, a weaker dark. The magic to change your eyes is only temporary. Just swallow your pride and do it.”

Touching a hand to his eyes Maverick was reminded of a time he almost lost the blue eyes he cherished so much, that connected him to Four even when everything wanted to pull him away. But he was doing this to protect Four and all the others, they wouldn’t be safe until Callous was dead. 

“Fine. How do I do it?”

**Author's Note:**

> The redesign of Shadow now Maverick comes from my friend Wolfes design.


End file.
